Cinderbella
by Twilight143831
Summary: Bella has been tormented by her step mother and sisters since her father Charlie died. Her and her family get invited to the prom and there Bella meets her new friends and the rich king playboy Edward Cullen. Will everything go smooth or downhill? ExB R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

**Hi, this is Rosalie and Samantha rewriting Rachel's story. This is our first fanfic so please be easy on us. I know most of you guys don't read this but who cares haha.**

Cinderbella

B.P.O.V. Chapter 1: Meeting Cinderbella

I am in my bedroom...actually it's not really called a bedroom if u look at it my way, I would call it a dungeon but unfortunately my new family calls it a bedroom. Yes my NEW family. Sadly my father Charlie got re-married to a women named Tanya. Since my father got married to her she has ruined my life. Her two "lovely" (slutty…) daughters Lauren and Jessica are the worst. Now, since my father had past away (not blaming anyone cough Tanya) I have been cleaning and working my ass off. Anyways I'm in my room actually reading Wuthering Heights, in peace for once, when Tanya told me there was a family meeting. When I went upstairs my sisters were looking at themselves, as usual.

"What's going on?" I sighed not really needing to know because they always leave me behind but then I got curious because there are two knights at the doorway with a scroll.

"I am Emmett one of the most awesomess and coolest knights from Forks High" One of the knights said with a booming voice. He was gorgeous. He had curly black hair and blaring brown eyes. He had a very big frame, probably 10 times bigger than mine. I swear he could pass for the hulk. He was a towering 6'3.

"and one of the most annoying knights from Forks High" The other knight muttered.

"I am Jasper one of the NORMAL knights from Forks High." The same knight said while glaring at Emmett with annoyance. This Jasper was also very handsome. He had sandy blond hair and sharp icicle blue eyes. His body was the opposite of Emmett's body but he was still muscular. He was probably 6'1.

I couldn't help but giggle when they started fighting.

"So what brings you both handsome knights doing in our property?" Jessica said _trying_ to act seductive. To me she just sounded like a slutty whore.

"We are here to invite all of you to prom next week for Prince Edward Cullen who is going to choose a girlfriend as you may know his parents are the executive of the school board in Forks so they're willing to help their son create this prom. Please dress appropriate for the prom, the prom is hosting a renaissance theme. Thank you for your time." Emmett read from the scroll.

"No problem boys...CALL ME!" Lauren said in excitement.

"Sure if Emmett will let his mom allow that to happen." Jasper said while I busted out laughing

"Dude, I don't live with my mom… anymore." Emmett said muffled.

As soon as they left Tanya had a serious face on.

"Okay listen up, Lauren and Jessica you two come with me and we're going shopping. Bella you stay home and clean. Oh, and by the way you are staying home during the prom." Tanya said with a cold voice and a glare to go with it.

"WHAT?! Emmett and Jasper specifically said that we _all_ are invited meaning that I'm invited!" I almost yelled.

"I heard exactly what they said I'm not dumb you stupid girl...they said everyone and Jessica and Lauren are everyone, you're actually a no one." Tanya spat.

"That's not fair..." I muttered as tears started to pool. I blinked rapidly to make them go away.

"Well, like it doesn't have to like be fair to you." Jessica sneered.

I almost wanted to yell at them but it's not worth it. As soon as I went back to my room I heard the door slam assuming that they were gone. I was so devastated that I couldn't release my anger, and the tears started to come back. I just let them fall freely.

30 minutes later I heard little snickers outside my door. I thought it was Jessica and Lauren outside my door.

"GO AWAY JESSICA AND LAUREN YOU ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE DON'T MAKE IT ANY WORSE!!" I yelled at my door but as soon as I yelled there was giggling outside my door. My anger got to me. So I decided to show my anger to them face to face. When I opened the door I saw no one. I was confused, I didn't know what was happening. So, I just went to reading Wuthering Heights.

It was a week now and the prom was tonight. I didn't bother trying to ask them if I could come. Now, I'm stuck in Jessica and Lauren's room while they try to show off their dresses. Unfortunately for them I didn't care because their makeup was bad enough.

"Don't you love my outfit?" Jessica said as she smirked at me.

Her outfit was a skimpy and as slutty as Lauren's but I couldn't tell the difference because they both looked horrible in their outfits.

"Oh, I LOVE IT...but it looks better on a fat ass elephant...oops it's already on one." I retorted.

"GET OUT!! YOUR TOO JEALOUS TO KNOW WHAT PRETTY IS!! Lauren yelled.

"Gladly, just to let you know nothing would ever revolve around you, if it did it'd sink, just like your ass and your boobs." I sneered.

"OMG Jessica is my boobs and ass really sinking!" Lauren said looking self consciously at herself.

"Oh honey, it's not that noticeable…" Jessica said soothingly.

"Freaking idiots…" I said with a smile.

As soon I left their room, I heard gasps.

I was reading in the living room but I wasn't paying attention to my novel. I was too busy thinking about the prom and who Prince Edward Cullen would pick to be his girlfriend. I've never seen him in school since he's always around girls. I hear he's a really big playboy. I couldn't stand the fact he plays with every girls' emotions he goes out with.

Tanya stepped into the living room looking as worse as Jessica and Lauren was with their own dresses.

"Bella darling you'll be cleaning the rest of the night while we have fun. Okay?" Tanya said trying to seem like she tortured me, but I didn't mind 'cause I enjoyed cleaning as much as I like insulting all three of them.

"Have fun being tortur- I mean staying home." Tanya trying to sound like a boss but sadly never succeeded.

It was now 6:30 and all of them left, well not me. I was mad. Mad was a total understatement, I was furious, I really wanted to go. I wish that I could've gone but life can't get any worse than it is now.

Then I heard the same giggles from last week. AARRGGGHH I couldn't take it anymore I have been hearing that giggling all week.

"WHO EVER ARE MAKING THOSE ANNOYING GIGGLES, COULD U PLEASE SHUT UP!!? IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!!"

"Don't worry we stopped." a musical little pixie voice said.

As soon as she said those words three beautiful girls were outside my door. One girl looked like a little pixie, another looked like super model, and the last one looked like she was in a fashion show.

"Who are you people?" I asked in confusion.

"Well I'm Alice" said the girl with the pixie voice. She had jet black hair, cute big green eyes, really small frame (even smaller than mine), and I could say she was about 4'5.

"I'm Rosalie" a girl with long, silky, wavy blond hair said. She had astonishing blue eyes, she was about 5'8, and looked like she could be a swimsuit model.

"And I'm Angela" said a girl with a shy voice. She looked a lot like me except she was way prettier than me. She had long light brown hair that touched her waist, beautiful brown eyes, and she was probably 5'4 same as me.

"wh-why arr-e y-you hh-ere?" I stuttered.

"Well, we're here to help you with your problem of course!" Alice said with excitement.

"Listen we heard all about you and we feel so sorry for you and we'd love to help you make your wish come true...that's what we do." Rosalie said.

Great, help a girl out of pity…

"No it's alright I mean, I don't want to be a burden on you" I said quietly.

"Oh honey you won't! We WANT to do this!" Alice said quite loudly.

I giggled.

"So what are we waiting for the prom is at 8 and its 6:50. OMG we only have an hour and ten minutes before prom hurry let's go!" Angela yelled.

As soon as they said that in a blink of an eye I was at the mall trying out dresses. I don't really like dresses but oh well.

I usually didn't like shopping and people buying me things but it was too late Alice, Rosalie, and Angela had bought so much clothing almost 100 bags and they're all for me. I was exhausted!

It was now 7:30 and Rosalie was doing my makeup, Angela was doing my hair, and Alice was picking out accessories for me.

"Finally were done..." Angela said exhausted. Yeah so was I.

"EEEEEEEEEk, I am so excited for Bella!!" Alice squealed. Oh God that was loud…

"Okay ladies it's our turn." Rosalie said and by the moment I turned around to face the mirror they were also in dresses and done all their hair and make up. Wow…quick much?

"OMG you guys look hot!!"

"Hello! Look who's talking" All of them said at the same time.

For once in my life they were right...I did look hot. My blue dress flowed elegantly down my thighs and ended at mid calf. My hair was done so beautifully; it waved across my back and curled a bit. (**sorry I don't want to explain, not good at that stuff.)**

All four of us arrived at the parking lot and there were a lot of students looking at us...especially Lauren and Jessica who had shocked faces when they saw me.

As soon as we entered the gym there were guys all over us. I haven't blushed so hard before I was burning red.

One guy stepped up for once and picking my hand and kissed it like a true gentleman and of course lil' old me couldn't help but blush.

"Hi, I'm Jacob I can't help but ask if escort a pretty young lady like you to dance with me." Jacob said trying to charm me.

"I would love to, but I'm not here to dance I'm just here to watch what's going on. I'm sorry but you're a really nice guy." I sounded trying not to hurt him, but at least it worked.

When I walked near Alice, Rosalie, and Angela although they were near three boys...I remembered all three of them the two boys were the boys earlier Jasper and Emmett and the other boy was Ben the guy from homeroom.

When I was deep in my thoughts I bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you, I'm sorry." Hoping that the person I bumped into would forgive me.

When I looked up I saw an angel in front of me...I couldn't believe my eyes he was so breathtaking he had perfect tousled bronze hair, perfect topaz eyes...I couldn't help but blush. Stupid Bella, why do you have to bump into a pretty boy like him? I mentally slapped myself.

"No problem, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." The boy charmed me, his voice I can almost melt.

"By the way I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" No way, he is Edward fucking play boy Cullen. I am so mad he makes me so mad because he hurts girls...well, I'm not going to show him a piece of my mind

"And I am disgusted." I said.

"Come on at least try to help a man out." Edward said while winking at me and batting his eyelashes.

Damn gorgeous beautiful bronze hair topaz eyes…snap out of it Bella!

"Oh come on, stop trying, I've dated bread better than you." I said in a venomous voice. I pushed him away and walked towards Alice, Angela and Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen

E.P.O.V

"EDWARD...WAKE UP MAN!!!" Emmett as usual said with a booming voice.

Man I hated them waking me up at...ARRGGHH 6:00 in the morning. It's freaking Sunday. Of ALL mornings it had to be this one.

Emmett is one of my roommates...yes I picked a bad choice for living with them...he has big muscles...most of them from working out, the rest from eating.

Jasper is another roommate of mine...although he doesn't have as much big muscles like Emmett...he is usually the sarcastic one and most calm,(**haha just like Samantha)** thankfully we have him around just in case Emmett gets pissed from the football game.

And then there was me...a plain old guy with a little bit of muscles (thanks to Emmett who made me work out in the gym) although I thank him for the muscles 'cause now I'm a player, I know its bad and all to play with other girls' emotions, but I'm just one to have some fun. Sometimes I try and look for the perfect girl. That's why I asked my parents to make a prom for me so that I can choose who should be my girlfriend. The prom is next week and I'm so thrilled to choose who it is going to be. With that I hope that not all the girls are blondes...I mostly prefer brunettes...not like Emmett. Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie has blonde-creamy hair and has an interest in cars which quite thankfully Emmett can actually get a job from Rose. Jasper's girlfriend, Alice has black short spiky hair and also very hyper...which sometimes annoys me.

I sighed. I should answer the door by now although I would like for Emmett to get frustrated but he hasn't given up yet.

"I'm coming Emmett God it's 6:05 in the morning what do you want, your usually sleeping with Rose aren't you?" I retorted.

"Just come out dude we have a lot of things to do for _your_ prom." Jasper said with a usual calm voice.

I sighed again. I opened my eyes to see the sunlight beaming through my eyes...God I hated that Emmett and Jasper picked the good rooms.

I got up and opened the door seeing Emmett and Jasper dressed as knights. I couldn't help but laugh 'cause I'm the one who made them wear those stupid things. And know they have to where it all through Forks to invite everyone to my prom.

"I ca-nn't hh-elp i-it b-but ss-say you gu-yys look ss-tupid in tho-sse ou-tfits" Stupid was an understatement. I busted out laughing in front of them.

"Hey you promised not to laugh or insult us while we wear these outfits!!!" Emmett whined.

"Besides why do we have to wear this? Isn't it bad enough that we are wearing tights underneath!?" Jasper protested.

"Relax guys, you only need to wear it for one hour...then you guys can take it off...even the tights. Unless, you want to keep wearing them, I mean they do show off your great legs." I said sarcastically.

"What ever..." They both sighed

"You guys better get going soon, your going around Forks at 11:00." I said looking at the clock.

As soon as I said that, they both tried to walk downstairs wearing their knight costumes.

"Oh and by the way guys, make sure you act like a knight...make sure you read everything on the scroll." I reminded them.

When I went to the bathroom I heard grunts going downstairs.

It was now 12 and the boys were going home now. I was in the living room listening to one of my favourites, Clair de Lune. Jasper and Emmett hated it, they'd rather prefer rap or hip hop, but I'd rather stick to my own music. As soon as my favourite song was done the door opened wide and there I saw two limping knights grunting in pain. There armour was dirty and ripped into pieces, and their faces there were scratches everywhere.

"What happened to you guys you look like you got trampled by a horse?" I asked with confusion.

"That's because we did get trampled by a horse." Jasper said with pain.

"Unfortunately horses don't like it when you speak in a loud voice." Emmett said achingly.

Let me guess, Emmett was fighting with Jasper...typical.

"When Emmett and I came out of the house we saw 5 bucks on the ground. We both wanted it so we were pushing and shoving each other to get it. Emmett and his loud mouth got angry and started yelling while pushing and shoving to get the 5 bucks. The horses heard Emmett's stupid mouth and started panicking and started running towards us. So that's how we got hurt 'cause stupid Emmett won't let me get the 5 bucks." Jasper said while getting a pack of ice

" Hey I'm not the one who did this you didn't let me get the five bucks in the first place...it's all your fault we got trampled in the first place!" Emmett yelled.

"It's not my fault, look who's talking with a LOUD VOICE that HORSES can here you!" Jasper replied.

"My mouth how 'bout your...your...your TEETH! Yeah your teeth were the blame for all of this!" Emmett yelled...again.

"Emmett, his teeth are part of his mouth, therefore it was his mouth's fault." I muttered while massaging my temples from the annoyance of these two.

"Emmett you're so stupid how can my teeth be the blame from getting trampled!?" Jasper countered.

"YOU'RE TOO UGLY TO KNOW WHY YOUR TEETH IS THE BLAME!" Emmett whined.

"GUYS! IT'S JUST 5 FUCKING BUCKS PLEASE ACT LIKE MEN NOT FIVE YEAR OLDS!" I yelled trying to get some peace and quiet.

"Sorry..." They both muttered at the same time.

Tonight is the night prom was...it's now 6:50 and prom started at 8.

I wore black pants with a creamy white dress shirt and a crown for the theme.

I helped Emmett and Jasper with their costume, and then started to read one of my novels. Well I _tried_ to read, but Jasper and Emmett started fighting about what to watch...it was either wrestling or baseball. Gosh can't I have just one day without them fighting! They were so annoying. But in the middle of the fight, there was a knock on the door. As soon as I got up for the door, my parents rushed right hurriedly.

"Mom...Dad..? What are you two doing here?" I questioned.

"We're here to wish you good luck because were not going to supervise for your prom...we got a phone call saying that there was a meeting in Los Angeles so, be nice and there better not be alcohol in the punch bowl." Esme said while perfecting me like I was taking a school photo.

"Your school coach and Biology teacher will be the one supervising while we're not there...so behave boys. Oh and, Emmett, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah Carlisle?" They both said at the same time.

"Please, don't ever wear those tights again." Carlisle said in disgust while looking at them in there knight costume.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing on what my own father said.

Emmett and Jasper glared at me knowing it was my fault they wore tights.

"Well we better get going. Not wanting to miss our flight. Bye…once again Edward you better not stay late. Emmett you better not get another hickey from Rose. And Jasper you better not sleep over with Alice again." Esme said like a mother for all of us.

"Yes Esme we will." all of us said together.

Carlisle laughed while closing the door.

It was now 7:50 and we were at the prom getting ready. People started to come inside. With a sigh most of them were all blondes so I didn't bother to dance, talk, or even say hi to them.

It was now 8:00 and I barley had any fun all of them were bitches and whores, but I have to decide one of them so I was just going to choose Jessica...ugh Jessica, this was a bad idea after all. I don't even like her but I had no other choice. That was my final decision, I was about to go up on the stage until I bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you, I'm so sorry." that voice made my heart melt. It was like a voice of an angel.

I looked up to see her face; she was as beautiful as her voice was. So I decided to charm her hoping she would be as easy like the other girls.

"No problem, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." my voice was deep and husky. Man I wish she could be mine NOW. Yes she would be mine.

"By the way I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" Yes she was getting to where I wanted her.

"And I'm disgusted." those were the words that confused me a bit. No one...and I mean No One can resist my charm…but then that one girl...she didn't get my charm. She...she…she was different.

"Come on at least try to help a man out." I said trying to get her charm again while winking and batting my eyelashes. This better work this time...I just know it will.

"Oh come on, stop trying, I've dated bread better than you!" Wow...did she really just say that? She…she did and shoved past me. As she shoved me I felt this surge of electricity go through me and go to my heart which made it pump faster.

I couldn't let her do this to me...I am the ultimate player. She will be mine and I won't let anyone get her. As soon as I said that, I just figured out that I was attracted to her. I didn't want to go out with anyone, but her. I...I…I Like her. I want to get to know her.


End file.
